The Pirates Life for She
by HollySnape
Summary: A small tale of a life of a pirate. Nothing special. Just read my crappiness.


1  
  
The Balisma. A beautiful vessel she is in the sea. The year of 1621 may never see a ship this gorgeous. Of course, I'm only saying these things because I've been on the ship since I was a girl of fifteen. I've done things girls that age would never have done before. Even if they were forced. But this was just to keep myself alive. And to keep my part of a bargain. My name is Delilah Uvegas and I've been with the Balisma for fourteen years. Currently I'm with a crew of eight, including myself. But with the fourteen years of my sea traveling, you can't expect the same members.  
  
You must think the captain was insane to bring a girl on a ship. But the Balisma isn't the type of ship to become jealous. In the years I've sailed with her, she has never brought us any grief. And I see no reason for her to in the first place. But enough about the ship, I didn't start this tale only to talk about the Balisma.  
  
I bring you back to where it all began. The year of 1592 in August on the twelfth. I was born but my mother had died shortly afterwards only leaving me with my father. It wasn't very long before he got a new wife and I got a baby brother. She lived through the birth and I'm surprised I lived through her cold shouldering. She only cared about her precious little boy. Still, at least I had my father. As I grew, I often went out of the house with my father, to gun shops, blacksmiths, anywhere typical. My stepmother didn't like it very much. She wanted me to stay home with her to cook and to clean to prepare me for when I became married one day. Marriage. As if a five year old would have to worry about marrying somebody. She had somehow persuaded my father to keep me home with her and I had to take care of my little brother.  
  
Donovan. He was probably the cutest little thing I have ever seen. He always smiled and always was laughing about something. His big hazel eyes were always open to study his surroundings and the people. I hope you aren't thinking that because he got most of the motherly love, that I'm going to hate him. No. He's only a baby. I hated that woman. I absolutely despised her. But I really couldn't say anything about it. And with a brother as cute as Donovan, how can somebody hate him?  
  
I got out of the house more as the both of us grew older. He had heard tales and stories of pirates from men on the docks or around bars. Being the typical fascinated boy, Donovan wanted to be a pirate. He started to beg our father for a sword and pistols. The only sword he got was a wooden one. He made me one too. We ran through town, pretending to both be pirates and fought each other with our makeshift swords. We often went to the docks sat in boats that rested on the beach and pretended we were sailing island to island for treasure. And sometimes I was made a captive and was forced to walk the plank and left alone in ankle deep water.  
  
When I turned fifteen, and my brother fourteen, his mother died. I, myself, never considered her my mother, so I really didn't care. But I tried my best to comfort Donovan. I didn't have to worry about my father though. My father seemed to be relieved she was gone, but never really let us know. After abit, Donovan slowly got over it and wanted to once again spend time with me. We wandered through town, which seemed a little empty. We decided to go to the docks and sit and soak our feet. Nothing really happened that wasn't usual at first, but after an hour we saw this large ship pull in. It was a chestnut color with window like things on the sides. Men ran about on the ship, while another was at the helm shouting orders and grunting.  
  
I felt a little nervous being there as the ship steadied at the dock and poured out with men. My brother knew exactly who they were. He jumped up and ran after the men who were heading into town. Great. I had to go after him now. He was my responsibility. I followed him and pulled him back, asking if we could go. I tried telling him the terrible points of pirates. I told him that the only way pirates are known throughout stories are because they've killed and stole and destroyed places. Of course it didn't work. It only made him more excited. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forth to them.  
  
Laughter came from the men as my brother told them how much he wanted to join the crew. I shook my head and just wanted to leave. He tried persuading them to take him with them. Over the seas and out for treasure and adventure. They all thought it was amusing for a child to want to be a pirate. One of the men crouched down and spoke calmly to him, trying to disway him from the thoughts and told him just to keep dreaming. Donovan wasn't very pleased and got a little angry. They laughed abit again and began walking away. I felt so much better until he had to open his big mouth and scream at them. I knew this child was dead once they turned. They walked to us again, a man took Donovan by his shirt and lifted him off his feet, questioning him. I asked the man to put him down, to not harm him. But I went ignored and Donovan was taken to the captain who had just taken out his pistol. I had to do something and fast. I couldn't go home and say "Oh hi dad, by the way, my brother was shot by a pirate captain!" No. There was only one thing I could do.  
  
"Don't kill him! Please! He didn't know what he was saying! I apologize for him! Just don't kill him! " I begged as much as I could. They smirked.  
  
The captain cocked his pistol and held it at my brother's neck. "Yer beggin' won' save 'is life! " He laughed.  
  
I said the first thing that came in my mind, " I'll be willing to be your servant on your ship! I'll cook and clean and kill if I have to! Just let him go and don't kill him! "  
  
They thought it over. I overheard some say, " we could use a good cook on board sir, none of us have the skills of a wench."  
  
Donovan was dropped, the gun was uncocked and put away and that was it. I was clung to by my brother. I told him not to worry, to tell father what had happened and not to go after me. A man grasped my from behi nd and lead me up the dock and up the gangplank to their ship, The Balisma. My brother was still standing there, staring at me. I shook my head and called to him, telling him to just go home. The man spotted my wooden sword, laughed and tore it from my waist, throwing it overboard. " Ye won' be needin' that 'ere, not like it'll do ye any good. " He paced around me. Then thrusted me forward down below the deck. He told me which way to turn as I walked. I was frightened, and I had no idea what was going to happen to me. Soon we stopped. " 'Ere's the galley. Yer work station as ye promised. I 'ope yer a good cook. Othawise, we'll 'ave our way with ye. Now les go ta where ye'll be sleepin'. " He placed a dirty hand on my back and pushed me forward again. I was taken into a dark room with barrels, rope,...and rats. The most vile of creatures I have ever seen was a rat. I despised them. " 'Ere it tis. Ye'll sleep in the cargo 'old. Gotta problem wiff it, oh well. We won' need yer services t'night since we'll be dinin' in a pub. Maybe we'll bring ye somefin'. Juss stay 'ere an' be a good girl. " He forced me in and shut the door behind me.  
  
I wandered to a barrel and sat upon it. I wondered what I got myself into. Yes. I saved my brother's life, but I didn't realize until now that soon I might be losing mine. There was no way I could do this for a crew of men who wanted decent food. I could cook, yes, but not very well. How could I keep them satisfied and keep my life? This was something I knew I was going to regret for the rest of my life. I sat there quiet and frightened. The creaking of the ship and scurrying of rats trying to find a new hiding place were the only sounds. The Balisma lightly rocked as the sea water lapped at the docks and land. I was to pay an eternal fate to these men. These men, pirates, and I didn't know what they were going to do with me.  
  
My brother was safe though. That's all that mattered. I couldn't let him die. He didn't deserve death like the captain thought. I knew I would never see him grow up though. Knew I'd never see him again. But I kept hoping I would. And my father. My father would try to save me. But how? He didn't know the name of the ship, nor did he know the crew. His attempt to rescue me would be fruitless.  
  
I sat there in the cargo hold for a total of four hours. I stayed on my barrel, avoiding the vile fur and filth of the rats. The creaking turned into clomps. The clomps turned to laughs. The laughs turned to, " Lesse if our new wench is still 'ere! ' Or even alive! Afta all, I left 'er wiff the rats! ' " I wanted to hide, but what would have been my punishment? I felt the pull of the ship as it left the dock and fell from the barrel. I heard the steps of a man down the hallway that I had taken to get here. It stopped. A creak. Footsteps. Silence.  
  
"What are y'doin' down thar? No one said y'can sleep! " My head was lifted with the tip of his boot. I scrambled up and brushed myself off. He stared at me. " Don' 'afta brush yerself off. Yer amongst the dirty! Now come on. Ye might wanta see this. " He turned and lead me out of the cargo hold and onto the deck. I went up some steps and to the stern and helm. I went out to the edge and he put an arm on my shoulder, holding tightly. " Iss yer 'ome. Jus' wanted ye ta see it again. Iss the last time ye'll be seein' it. " He chuckled. My eyes danced around as my first home became smaller and smaller.  
  
2  
  
I woke up early like I usually did. Things weren't that different. The cargo hold was still my room. I made a hammock out of ropes and secured the ends against the wall in the corner. This way, I was slightly comfortable and I was off of the ground, and away from the rats. Those filthy things already mangled my clothing enough as it as.  
  
Barefoot and a little drowsy, I walked up the hallway past the doors to the pirate men's chambers. They were snoring and groaning as Balisma rocked them to and fro in their cots. I wandered out onto top deck, rubbing my eyes and inhaling the salty sea air. I saw the first mate at the wheel. Maxwell Livingston. He had abit of a scrawny build, but his muscles lined his arms and legs. I clearly saw those because of the sleeveless shirt and pants that were pulled up to his knees. The two years I had been on this ship, allowed me to sort of get to know at least some of the members.__Well, the ones that let me get to know them, anyway.Maxwell seemed to enjoy himself with his male companions, but he seemed to enjoy it more when he was alone. And I don't blame him.  
  
" 'Morning Delilah, trust ye slept well las' nigh'? " He called to me after I lowered the fishing net off of starboard side with my dirty and calloused hands.  
  
I didn't like to speak much to the pirates. So I turned my head to him and nodded, watching as he returned the nod, allowing me to then turn my attention back on the bucket I had just lowered over port side.I waited abit, the spoke, watching the bucket. " Up early, eh Livin'ston? " I leaned back and pulled up a few small weights, then dropped them into the bucket, watching it sink into the water. After it filled, I pulled it back up to me and removed the weights. " 'Ow are y'doin'? " After two years of being around these men, you can't help by pick up the accent. I took off my over shirt and soaked it in the bucket, using it to wash my face and hands off. Afterwards, I just picked up the bucket and dumped the water over my head.  
  
He watched for a moment as my hands went through my hair to give a small rinse and to rake anything out that might of came with the water and spoke. " Fine..I'm fine. Lit'le tired but it is ta be expected after juss' wakin' up. " I tied the shirt around my waist, leaving me wandering back to starboard in a rat eaten, dirty and soaked crimson under shirt that barely covered the skin below my belly button.  
  
I leaned overboard and looked down at the net that was dragging along the side, then gathered together the ropes that secured the net, placed one foot on the edge of the ship and heaved the net from the water, pushing and pulling at the same time. I collected some of the rope and wrapped it around my arm, doing the same motions again and again until the net flopped down onto the deck. It held gasping and flopping fish. Mostly large sized ones which was perfect. I felt Livingston's eyes watching me as I did what I did every few days. I pulled onto the net and dragged it across the wood, I heard his voice call out to me. " Nice work Delilah. Yer gettin' stronger efrey day. " I rolled my eyes and continued my way down the deck, my sight and net set for the galley.  
  
I selected enough large fish for the crew, removed from the wall a knife and gutted them. I threw the guts into a bucket that splashed slightly with filthy blooded water. Started the fire. Beheaded and DE-finned the fish. Into the bucket of chum went the pieces. Splash. Phisssh. Creak. Crackle. Clop. Clop. Clop. Clop. Splash. Phisssh. Creak. Crackle. Clop. Clop........ This was a forever repetitive thing. I collected plates. Laid out the fish and finished cooking the last fish. By the time I was finished, the captain and his awakening crew were all out on the deck, yawning and greeting the sea with their morning shanties. Oh I did loathe those annoying hypnotic tunes. Every day was a new song. But somedays, they would get so drunk from their alcohol spoils and sing the same songs over and over again. I walked out onto the deck with the plates balanced on my arms. Everyone took a plate and ate. They sarcastically cheered me having been on time with their food.  
  
I looked down at my hands. They were slimy with fish juices and smelled like the beasts. I did my bucket routine again, as I didn't quite like the fact my hands were all slimy and sticky. I hopped up onto the ledge, swung my legs out over it and stared at the sky. Not much happened during the day. The crew ate their fish and I let myself starve. I'm not very trusting of things that swim around in their own waste. Of course, what amI saying? I'm the one who uses that water to bathe with. We arrived on an island, buried the treasure that they had collected over a period of time and rested in the shade. I, hungry, wandered into the brush and found fruits and nuts. I used the dagger I was given to skin and slice. Then happily ate. Afterwards I went for a swim in the river, ridding myself of the salty sea. I dressed and wandered back out by the shore. The crew was sitting by the fire, laughing and drinking and watching the sunset. I noticed Maxwell sitting a distance from the fire and let the tide wash underneath him. I wandered by the fire, hoping to sit and dry myself off. But the men started singing a never ending chorus of Blow The Man Down. I groaned and made for the shoreline, sitting near Maxwell but kept away, not sure if he wanted any company or not.  
  
The tide rolled in and brushed against my barefeet. I pulled my pant legs up and around my knees and sighed. The clouds were of pink and orange and stars were slowly appearing in the darkened part of the sky. The songs that echoed through the air, seemed to fade. Soon I only heard the gentle whisper of the sea and smooth rhythm of my beating heart. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sea and the burning wood and the smell of rum. The sizzle- like sound that was left once the water drew back into it's large carrier, faded into the laughs of my brother and me. The laughing then faded into gasping cries but coos of "Delilah, my beautiful angel_." Soon I heard my name in a louder angrier tone. " You won't be daddy's little helper anymore, Delilah." I opened my eyes, having not wanted to hear my stepmother's voice. But remembered this was around the same time she had died, nearly three years ago. Significant, no. But odd I would remember it now.  
  
It was now fully dark and all the stars were visible. I laid myself back on the sand. Stars. Tiny lights that look absolutely beautiful when the moment is right. I lifted my arm, made a fist, then extended my index. Like a pointer, I navigated the tip around, in my mind, visioning a glowing line that went from one start to the other. I smiled and laughed abit. "A 'appy lit'le fish. "I giggled and brought my arm back behind my head.  
  
" Connectin' stars? " Maxwell spoke and looked at me. I nodded. Then I did it again, smirking and laughing to myself. " What did y'make now? "  
  
I said with sarcastic satisfaction in my voice. " The Balisma. " He crawled over to me and looked up, not seeing my decrepitly made ship, but seeing his own perfect Balisma.  
  
" Iss very good. "  
  
" Ha! Not if yer seein' what I'm seein' Livin'ston. Me version o' the Balisma looks like she was sunk and rose fo' anotha journey afta bein' wrecked fo' 'alf a cent'ry. " I laughed. He chuckled.  
  
" So 'ow come ye ain't singin' shanties wiff the boys? "  
  
" Those bloody songs 'er so annoyin' I'd like ta rip the lun's outta 'ow eva came up wiff 'em. An' besides, I don' like ta sing. " He nodded in understanding. At least I hope he understood. He leaned back near me, using his arms to prop him up. I continued to stare at the full sky. We sat there talking for a few hours. I never made eye contact with him. Our eyes set on the stars. The smell of the burning wood wafted in the breeze still ,even after it had been put out. Darkness. Only light was what the moon provided. Alright. I know what you're thinking now. Maxwell and I are going to kiss under the moon as the ocean gently laped at our feet, right? Wrong. Maxwell and I have nothing going on between us. And the only love we share is the love for the sea. Okay? Right. Now let's move on, shall we?  
  
I woke up the next morning. Everyone was still asleep around the burned wood. Empty bottles of rum in their hands or at their sides. I figured it was safe to go and quench my thirst by stealing one of the half-filled bottles. I crawled my way over to the sleeping men, grabbed a bottle from their hands and drank. I coughed and sputtered for a moment. I know, aren't I pathetic? I have never tasted alochol before. After I caught my breath, I took another swig. I have to admit this stuff was pretty good. And I wanted more. I scrambled about the beach, stealing the bottles with any trace of rum left. It certainly quenched my thirst, that rum. I was just about to steal rum from Captain Fairfax. But it had to be a delicate process. He was a light sleeper and was protective of his rum. Even while he slept.  
  
I got on my hands and knees and slowly began crawling through the sand towards him, feeling much like a preditor going for it's prey.I was right up next to him and breathing very lightly. My hand reached out and my fingers were on the bottle's neck. I pushed myself foward so I could delicately wrap my digits around the neck. So far, so good. I gently twisted my wrist so the bottle would ease its way out of his hand. Soon it was mine. I did a quiet victory dance and took a nice long swig of the rum. Feeling very proud of myself. I was about to push myself from the ground when Captain Fairfax's arm slapped against my chest and shoved me down onto the sand. He shifted in the sand and grunted as his arm pressed tightly into my collar bone. " Lof-ley." I muttered and glared at him. He did this sort of smile..thing and I laid there, whimpering.All I wanted was rum.  
  
Fairfax began mumbling really what sounded like nonsense to me. But soon, he began talking about the alcohol that I so craved.Soon I shot upwards, not caring if the movement was going to wake him up. I needed it. I needed rum. I danced my way past the shoreline, now trying my best to run in knee deep water. My mind repeating back to me what he had so "willingly" told me. " Secret stash o' rum in me cabin,....cahn' miss it.. " My legs carried me to the Balisma and I scaled the side of the ship with the help of hanging rope. I thrusted myself on deck and dashed straight to the cabin where Fairfax dwelled.  
  
Rum. My mind was set on the addicting drink. I tore apart the room trying to find a trace of it. Ah yes. I found it all locked in a chest. Locked? Of course not! Oh this was better than finding any gold. This was my treasure. My glorious find. I grabbed the first bottle, uncorked it and took a long and breathless swig. The splendor. The deliciousness. The feel as it carressed my throat with all of it's rum greatness. It was about an hour and I had gone through four bottles. Feeling absolutely drunken. I gathered two more bottles and wobbled myself out onto deck. I stared overboard and at the men lying back on the beach..Then giggling I climbed the ropes with the rum bottles secure underneath my arms in my undershirt. I hoisted myself shakily into the crow's nest and called loudly at the crew. " AVAST YE SCABBEROUS DOGS!!! WAKE UP OF I'LL BE STEALIN' YER SHIP WIF ME BAND OF GYPSIES!!!! " My laughter died as I took another long chug of rum.  
  
Some of them had already been awake and were relieving themselves. Soon to see me waving in the crow's nest, threatening to maroon them with a fleet of gypsies. Fairfax surprisingly was still asleep, but they woke him up. He jumped up and scrambled around, waking everyone else up. They boarded the ship surprisingly faster than I had and were looking about for the gypsies. Captian Fairfax and Livingston looked up at me." Uvegas! what the 'ell 'as gotten into ye!!! "  
  
I giggled and wave the bottle of rum, drinking more of it. Then spun myself about in the crow's nest. A crew member ran to the captain and told him that his cabin had been ransacked and his rum stash was gone. He seemed to explode. Or maybe it was the way the sun was hitting his head. Hm. One or the other he was angry and stared up at me. " UVEGAS DROP ME RUM!!!" I giggled and arched my back on the edge of the nest, holding out a bottle of rum and dropping it onto the deck where it smashed. " Ooopsssiee.. " A crew member's eyes grew wider than ever and he drew his pistol, aiming it up at me. I giggled and curled up tightly in the nest.  
  
Fairfax grabbed ahold of his arm and lowered it, shaking his head. " Nay. We still need our wench.. "  
  
" But cap'n! She smashed a bot'le o' rum!! RUM! "  
  
" Tha' may be so, .." Another bottle flew down and went overboard, smashing against the edge of the ship. "..Al'ight..Ye can shoot 'er now. "  
  
The man re-aimed at me and shot. I screeched and scrambled around, pushing myself closer into a ball until I felt a slight pinch at my arse. I reached under and pulled out a pistol and grinned. After gathering what I had saw from the ship members, I cocked the pistol and stood up, quickly firing back at him. I hit him in the neck and danced about, of course being drunk, cheering as he fell over dead. Fairfax looked down at him, then back up at me. " Nice shot,..Delilah. Come down 'ere.. I thin' iss time we 'adda lit'le talk. "  
  
I guess that's all it takes really. Shooting a crew member while shitfaced really gets the captain to notice you. Though honestly I have no idea why. Well I guess it's all in the life of piracy really. So I was made a member of the crew. I got the cabin of the guy I shot, and I wasn't made the only one to do everything on the ship. At long last.  
  
Life and time drifted by so quickly it was as if my whole crew dubbing only happened yesterday. Captain Fairfax had grown older in the years, as did the crew. Some of our old members were lost in our midnight pillages. Oh those were so fun really. The Balisma had another female guest soon, and she still seemed to be fine with it. Brianna. She was nice. Didn't exactly dress like we had, but she was interesting to have on the ship. And Thomas Mirado. He was look out and very attractive.But..um..it doesn't matter at all of his looks.  
  
The fluttering open of my eyes and a fast pull of the ship threw me off balance and brought me back to the present. Salty sea air reminded me of where I was before I looked around to take back where I was. Not much happened as Brianna sat on starboard side, drinking rum. Thomas resting in the ropes and humming one of those hellish shanties. Captain Fairfax at the wheel.First mate wandering about the deck. Morning had started out this tale and it was turning to dusk. And I had just wasted a whole day in reminiscense instead of doing the usual. " Al'ight! Lessay we gif our nes' town a remembr'le visit, eh? " I smiled at the Captain's request. It had been a while since land was paid a sweet and rewarding visit. And it was also a while since I had used my charms to steal from lustful men and tricked the rich lasses. Smiles formed our faces as we prepared for the stealing and killing. The ship had traveled for a mile or two. Before we heard the familiar and friendly cry of, " Land ho! " Our cue for insanity. 


End file.
